The Administrative Core is crucial to the operation of the Udall Center for Excellence in Parkinson Disease (PD) Research. It provides administrative, fiscal and scientific oversight of the other cores and the projects. It is responsible for maintaining a web page for reporting on scientific achievements of the center and for providing a portal for patient education. Core A, in conjunction with the other components of the Udall Center, assures that educational materials, data and research resources are available for sharing with other Udall Centers and with non-Udall PD investigators. Core A assures that the Udall Center will cooperate fully with NINDS initiatives, including submitting data and blood samples from familial PD to the Coriell Repository. Core A has a committed administrator who has experience with fiscal and administrative management of PD drug trials for the Movement Disorder Clinic, as well as experience in education and patient outreach. Core A will be responsible for, 1) fiscal management of the Udall Center, 2) insuring responsible conduct of research, and 3) promoting interactions between the Mayo Clinic and other Udall Centers. Moreover, it will provide scientific direction and accountability with the assistance of an External Advisory Committee. To accomplish these goals, the Administrative Core has the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1. Provide administrative structure and support for the Udall Center. Specific Aim 2. Establish an Executive Committee and a committee of internal advisors to assist in scientific administration and oversight of fiscal and personnel matters. Specific Aim 3. Establish an External Advisory Committee, conduct annual meetings and report progress and critiques to the NINDS. Specific Aim 4. Assume responsibility for quality control of the activities of the Udall Center and ensure the safety of human subjects. Specific Aim 5. Promote collaborative interactions between Mayo Clinic and other Udall Centers. Specific Aim 6. Ensure that the clinical research conforms to the standards of the ethical conduct of research and is compliant with HIPAA guidelines. Specific Aim 7. Maintain a Web page to report center progress and to promote information transfer as well as patient and professional education. Specific Aim 8. Provide training experiences for trainees in genetics, neurobiology, neurology, neuropsychology, psychiatry, neuroradiology, neuropathology and other disciplines, as well as a multidisciplinary didactic curriculum related to PD and related neurodegenerative disorders and support for scientist development for faculty and trainees. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core A provides essential services and oversight for the Udall Center, assuring compliance with federal regulations, as well as fiscal accountability and regular reporting of progress on research aims to the NINDS. Core A also fosters collaborations between Mayo Clinic and other Udall Centers and it promotes patient and professional education through outreach efforts, formal teaching courses, regular seminar series and an interactive web page.